During the first year, the objectives were: (1) to determine the effects of self-monitoring and remainder techniques on (a) the frequency with which women carry out BSE over a six-month period; and (b) the quality of BSE carried out; (2) to determine characterisitics of women who carry out BSE at differential levels over a six-month period. To meet the self-monitoring aspect of Objective 1, a nine-month calendar was printed on the back of the BSE instructions and stickers which said "Do A BSE" and "Mark Your Calendar" were developed. The external technique is a postcard which is individually timed in mailing to arrive at the time of the month appropriate for the women's BSE. To meet Objective 1a, a measure was developed which involves drawing the findings of the self-examination on a schematic diagram. It is printed on carbonless "snap-aparts" which allows women to keep a record to determine any changes from month to month. Objectives 1b assesses quality of BSE by: (1) the BSE Record discribed above, and (2) a BSE Behavior Checklist which allows recording the steps of a thorough BSE. To meet Objective 2, an interview form was designed to gather data on (a) previous experience with BSE; (b) personal and family history of breast cancer and cancer; (c) Health Belief Model attitudes; (d) the Health Locus of Control Scale; and (e) demographic items. The experiment is slightly more than half completed at this time. Effort has been placed in screening women, recruiting those eligible, and teaching them BSE.